<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>But We Really Start Here by HelloHeadquarters</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826424">But We Really Start Here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloHeadquarters/pseuds/HelloHeadquarters'>HelloHeadquarters</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cryptage Week 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cryptage Week (Apex Legends), Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:56:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloHeadquarters/pseuds/HelloHeadquarters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliott and Hyeon go on an adventure, for all kinds of different reasons.</p><p>Me, writing a whole piece just to make a meta joke at the end? Oh yes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cryptage Week 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>But We Really Start Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cryptage Week Day 7 - Free</p><p>Ok, strap in I have things to say.</p><p>Thank you to Caity who drew the first piece of fanart I have ever had for one of my fics, I cannot begin to tell you what it meant to me.</p><p>Thank you to Len, Aloy, Annie, and any other wonderful Cryptage writer I forgot for being amazing all the time.</p><p>Thank you Zavijah, for being consistently brilliant and an amazing writer, check their stuff out to see how it should be done. </p><p>And most of all thank you chini, without whom there would be no Cryptage week and who is always unfailingly brilliant.</p><p>Damn these boys, am I right?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Pack up your shit, you lucky people, we are going on an adventure!"</p><p>Elliott flung his arms wide and grinned at the others.</p><p>"I don't have any shit, friend."</p><p>"Then you're all set, unlike the rest of these assholes. Come on, I said let's go!"</p><p>"First of all Witt, shut up," Anita said, getting to her feet. "Second, what the hell are you going on about?" Elliott began making elaborate hand gestures but Anita stopped him with a glare. "And if you try to tell me you can't do both I'm gonna make it so you can't do either."</p><p>"Understood," Elliott replied with a half-assed salute. "Alright, gather 'round, those of you who haven't already left yet," he said as he watched Caustic's apron flap around the door. "Have I got a tale for you. It's shocking, it's heartbreaking, it's exciting!"</p><p>"Is it short?" Makoa called from the back of the room to several small titters.</p><p>"Up yours, big guy," Elliott muttered with a smirk. Makoa grinned at him. "However, no, it's not that long," he said quickly before clearing his throat. </p><p>"Imagine the scene," Elliott began to a wave of soft groans. "I'm going through my fan mail and there's, you know, <i>a lot</i>, when something bizarre falls into my hands." Elliott reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, plastic rectangle. It looked like a flash drive, but the end was all wrong. "This," he said, pointing at it even though everyone else in the room was already looking at it, "is a Q-35 Plasma Drive? What is a Q-35 Plasma Drive I hear you ask?"</p><p>"No you don't," Ramya said tiredly. </p><p>"Every time you interrupt me the story gets longer," Elliott said to her smoothly. "A Q-35 Plasma Drive is a name I made up because I don't know what these things are called. What I <i>do<i> know, however, is that these little beauties were pretty popular back in the days when we were all trying to kill each other without thinking about asking for money for it, like suckers. All kinds of interesting facts to know and learn on these babies. Now, I'll admit, most of it was boring military bullshit but every now and then you'd get a treasure map or some general's racy messages to one of his privates, wink."</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"You don't have to say it every time," Ajay pointed out.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"And yet," Elliott continued. "Anyway, the reason these things are such a treat is that if any of you wanna find out what marvels this little doohickey may contain, you get to join me on an all expenses paid trip to, well, the Solace City records office, where the only Q-30- whatever-I-called-it drive reader in the entire Outlands resides!" He beamed around happily at them. "Any takers?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Bye, Elliott," Renee said as she left the room. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Au revoir," Natalie said with a sweet little wave as she followed.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>There were many other departures from those who had deigned to stay long enough to hear Elliott out. Anita had been one of the last to leave with a muttered threat about civic duty and the security of the Outlands citizens, until only Octavio and, bizarrely, Hyeon remained. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Alright amigoes, so when do we get this party started?" the daredevil demanded, drumming his feet heavily against the ground and he jogged on the spot. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Maybe you should sit this one out," Elliott said quickly. "I mean, not sit, not you, but-"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"He is right. Your presence may be detrimental to this mission."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Elliott looked over at Hyeon like he had just laid an egg. "Ok, first of all, say that again. Get all warm and tingly when you say I'm right. Also, Tav, man, this is a low key kind of deal."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Ah. Si. Screw that, have fun compadre," Octavio said, needing no further explanation as he launched himself through the door.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Kid's weird," Elliott muttered to himself. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Ok. When do we leave?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Elliott turned to look at Hyeon. "Seriously, man?" he asked. "You?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Me. When do we leave?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"You know we do already have a robot."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Hyeon just glared at him.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Alright, I got a car coming in fifteen minutes. But seriously, why do you want to come?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Hyeon shrugged. "I have a bad habit of reading files I perhaps was not supposed to," he said lightly. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Alright, good enough for me I guess, let's go."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>It didn't take long to get to the offices. People came and went all the time for various reasons, births, deaths, marriages, block parties for their dogs birthday, the usual. However, when Elliott and Hyeon tried to gain access to the military record room, a room usually populated in equal measure by nervous historians and grieving relatives, they were stopped by a strapping guard with a serious face.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Sorry boys, not today," he grunted at them.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Aw, come on man, really?" Elliott whined. The guard just shook his head. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Another time, Elliott," Hyeon said, and something between his tone and the fact that Hyeon had used his name made something in Elliott's mind go click.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"I don't know about you, man, but Witt's don't give up so easily," he muttered. Then he turned back to the guard. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Look, my man, I don't want to be <i>that guy</i> but do you know who I am? I mean, if you're a fan-"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Wait a minute," the guard began slowly. Elliott's expression became rather smug.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"That's right," he said with a swaggering roll of his shoulders, "the one, the-"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Oh my god, you're <i>Crypto</i>."
  </i>
</i></p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Yeah, yeah, hold your app- Wait, what?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Oh. Him. Yes," Hyeon said cagily. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"This is such an honour, I am such a huge fan, man, I can't believe this!" the guard gushed.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Yeah, you and me both pal," Elliott muttered.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Hyeon shifted on his feet. "Thank you," he said quietly.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Wait 'til I tell my mom I met Crypto, she's gonna lose it," the guard continued, seemingly oblivious to Elliott's indignation. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Quick to rally, however, Elliott cleared his throat. "Well, then maybe you could let him inside, as a favour to your," Elliott seemed to struggle with the words, "favourite legend."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The guard seemed terribly conflicted. "Oh, man, I wish I could, really, but I'm not supposed to-"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"You are just doing your job. We understand. Let's go, Elliott."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Elliott was gruffly manhandled away amidst his own protests but it was only when they were standing outside of the offices that he voiced his objections. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"What the hell? You too good to butter up someone who's already eating out of the palm of your hand?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>It was hard not to notice Hyeon's feeling of discomfort.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Doesn't seem right, to take advantage of someone like that."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Elliott tossed his head in frustration. "It's a little harmless flattery, not a damn marriage proposal Hyeon. You know, I'm starting to think you don't quite understand the meaning of an adventure."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Why do you care so much what's on a stupid old file anyway?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Why do you?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Hyeon growled, actually growled in frustration and began to walk away. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Alright, hold up, I'm sorry," Elliott called, jogging after him. "I just... It's something else, you know? Something to break up the monotony of drop, die, drop, die again. Just... just forget it."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Perhaps something in Elliott's tone spoke to Hyeon, because he seemed to relent.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Hyeon sighed. "Ok, I will try.  But just once."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>They walked back into the building, Elliott with an odd sort of feeling about him he couldn't quite put his finger on. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Guys, I already said-" the guard began when he saw them.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Yeah, no, we understand," Elliott began smoothly. "Just, Crypto here thought he'd been a little unfair. Didn't even give you an autograph for crying out loud," Elliott said with a laugh. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"You... You would do that?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Hyeon looked at his feet. "Of course."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The guard began to pat himself down, clearly looking for something that Hyeon could write on but Elliott was no amateur and produced a pen and paper, seemingly from nowhere. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Here," he said, handing the items over to Hyeon.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Autograph out of the way, there was a second of awkward silence before Elliott tried once more to wheedle their way into the forbidden room once more. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Look, you turn your back for two seconds and maybe Cryppy here sends a little voice mail to your mom? What d'ya say?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Elliott, I-" Hyeon began, but the guard cut him off.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"That would make her day, honestly?" The guard teetered back and forth. "Alright, fine. Five minutes?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"All I need," Elliott replied as the guard handed Hyeon his phone.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He located the reader immediately, and had booted it up and was just about to stick the drive in when he sensed Hyeon behind him.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Wait."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Elliott paused, turning around.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"I know that things between us have always been... strained, but if you have a shred of respect for me you will not read that file."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Hyeon?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The other man sighed. "I am not stupid, Elliott, and neither are you. You above all the others have always been wary of me. I recognise that drive. I would not be surprised if it came from a fan who signed her name as Mystik. But there are things on there, things I am not ready to share, not just with you but with anyone so... I throw myself on your mercy."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Elliott toyed with the drive in his hands. "There's always been something off about you," he said in a low voice.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Yes," Hyeon replied, watching Elliott like a hawk.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Elliott chuckled, and tossed the drive to Hyeon.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Ok, this one's on me, but you gotta promise this won't come back to bite me in the ass."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"I promise," Hyeon said, his voice laced with relief.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>With nothing better to do, Elliott had coaxed Hyeon back to his bar to unwind.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Thank you again," Hyeon said as Elliott knocked back a shot of whiskey.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Elliott winced and then shrugged. "Look, I'm not in the business of exposing anyone and if you say that file shouldn't be read well, then, I ain't gonna read it." He forced his eyes to meet Hyeon's. "I trust you."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Perhaps then I owe you an apology. It seems there is more to Elliott Witt than perhaps I first thought."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Elliott toasted him with his empty glass. "Hey, here's to the start of a beautiful friendship," he said.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Hyeon looked at him wryly. "We have known each other for a whole year," he said.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Elliott shrugged. "Fine. Here's to the anniversary of something wonderful."</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>